1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a deposition amount measuring apparatus, a depositing apparatus including the same, and a method for manufacturing a light emitting display. More particularly, embodiments relate to a deposition amount measuring apparatus for measuring the amount of a material deposited on a substrate used for manufacturing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a depositing apparatus including the same, and a method for manufacturing a light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, an OLED display has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and high response speed. Therefore, much attention is being paid to the OLED display as a next generation display device.
In general, the OLED display has a stacked structure in which an emission layer is inserted between an anode and a cathode. Accordingly, the OLED display may implement a color according to the principle in which holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, are recombined in a light emission layer to emit light. To obtain high-efficiency light emission, intermediate layers such as an electron injection layer (EIL), an electron transport layer (ETL), a hole transport layer (HTL), and a hole injection layer (HIL) may be additionally and selectively inserted between each electrode and the emission layer.
In a flat panel display device such as the OLED display, a vacuum deposition method is used, in which an organic material or metal used as an electrode is deposited under a vacuum atmosphere so as to form a thin layer on a flat panel. The vacuum deposition method is performed by positioning a substrate to form an organic thin film in a vacuum chamber, closely attaching a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a pattern such as the thin film to be formed, and evaporating and sublimating an organic material using a deposition source, thereby depositing the organic material on the substrate.